


ALL昱不做人文学

by yimeng



Category: ALL昱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yimeng/pseuds/yimeng





	ALL昱不做人文学

魅魔设定  
蔡程昱是个魅魔，现在这年代妖魔鬼怪牛鬼蛇神满地乱跑，除了不能碰人类外他们基本没什么禁忌。所以无论怎么说蔡程昱都是个遵纪守法的魅魔，他成年后饭票一直是龚子棋，狼人配魅魔，完美啊。  
大三的时候龚子棋休学，蔡程昱饿了两个月，方书剑第一次见到这种啥都不会的魅魔，混血精灵摸了摸他烧的五迷三道的脸，还是好心喂他吃饭。他这才有了第二个长期饭票。龚子棋回来后对他另一个饭票是方书剑这事接受良好，只不过憋了好几个月的狼人半化形在他体内成结让他在混血精灵怀里尖叫着射了出来。  
上节目的时候有猎人血统的马佳对他们这种妖怪有着诅咒一样的诱惑，蔡程昱指着旁边的16号在他坐在自己身边的时候差点腿软的滑到地上。第一天节目录完他们都没唱上，倒是在回宾馆后马佳摸着他一手的水干了他。小肚子都撑起来还有点吃不够的蔡程昱拉着马佳的手看他抽烟，龚子棋进屋后骂他傻逼，猎人对魅魔是诱惑，他们无法喂饱魅魔。狼人把他压着干的时候马佳也没松开他的手。  
后来和他佳哥练旷世之爱的时候蔡程昱永远都是湿润柔软的，排完后马佳就生病了，血统上的敌对，猎人诱惑魅魔而魅魔可以缓慢的杀死猎人。蔡程昱不知道，马佳不让龚子棋告诉他。如果不是大龙哥跟他说，他不知道自己终究会杀死他。他郁闷了好久，不懂佳哥为什么不跟他说，星元戳着蔡程昱的小脸“蔡蔡，你饿吗？”傻乎乎点头的蔡程昱本来以为星元会带他去吃油爆虾，人类的食物，他能取得的只有口舌上的快感。结果星元只是把他剥开搂着他亲吻他，他醉的快晕过去才看到他最好的室友星元心口金色的符印，成仙印。第二天嗓子就有点不舒服的蔡程昱想虽然很好吃，但是自己这算不算吃坏肚子了？幸亏星元哥只是亲了他下没喂他太多。黄子围着他打转的时候他才发现他是只犬妖，蔡程昱被他搂在怀里吸吸鼻子，黄子真的特别好闻。小犬妖喜欢亲他，在化妆间的时候也会凑过来吻他还没画的唇，方书剑看到过就当没看到，只是提醒黄子别被马佳逮到。  
所以录节目录胖了真的跟他关系不大，他哪里知道魅魔成年后还会变胖。  
星元搂着这颗圆白菜把自己埋入他，小孩眼神立马散了，只能小声的叫他星元哥，星元最后还是抽出来射在小孩手上看着小孩一根手指一根手指的舔净。  
那么歌手的时候大龙哥和嘎子哥是结了誓的血族，川哥是人类，鹤哥是简佛家的仙，明明没有一个饭票，自己怎么还在变胖？  
他给龚子棋打电话，结果来的是马佳，摸着他的肚子告诉他，他怀孕了。看着佳哥不再病恹恹的蔡程昱特高兴，怀孕这种事对魅魔来讲实属意外，打掉就行。他这么和佳哥说，没看到猎人柔软的眼神变得破碎。  
龚子棋第一个知道他怀孕还想打了的事，打电话过来让他留着，他养。蔡程昱跟他吵了一架，晚上方书剑就跑了过来，混血精灵第一次没那么精致，他默默搂着蔡程昱终究没说什么，第二天和马佳一起离开了。  
星元还在北京，接到他的电话抱怨龚子棋后也没说什么，只告诉他想不想要得看他自己。黄子过了好几天才打电话过来，声音一样的充满朝气，蔡程昱听着黄子一堆讲怀孕注意事项的废话倒是乐呵呵的。  
龚子棋去他上课的教室堵他，他和他还没彻底和解，一起走还有点小别扭。  
“你要真不想要就算了。”龚子棋想抽烟又放下，最终憋出来这句，他搂着无端颓废的龚子棋。“你要是让我撸你本体我就生下来让你养着玩。”  
其实生一个崽而已，无所谓的。  
蔡程昱确定生孩子后作出新高度，有空就要在龚子棋本体怀里睡觉，龚子棋本体一三米多长的狼在哪里都不方便，幸亏他家在上海有栋别墅，他把蔡程昱的东西打包全给塞自己别墅里，白天在剧场跟方书剑排练，晚上去上音把蔡程昱接回别墅。  
蔡程昱吃完饭整个人都发懒，龚子棋变出原型蔡程昱就把自己埋在他怀里，白色的毛柔软的贴着他，他搂上巨大的狼头时眼神还有点懵，龚子棋把这祖宗按在毛里不让他继续作妖。  
随着怀孕暴涨的不仅仅是体重，还有食欲，蔡程昱原来十天半拉月吃一顿都可以，在声入人心硬生生被喂胖也喂大了胃口，龚子棋忙的飞起而他歌手还没录完，有天差点诱着他大龙哥跟他上床，阿云嘎暴怒，蔡程昱自己也是心有余悸，他原来对这种有主的根本没想法，怀孕让他贪婪。方书剑比龚子棋闲，听了这事就跑过来，混血精灵把他颠来倒去的折腾好一通，可他还是不知足，饥饿从未如此压迫他。  
星元抱着电脑过来的时候蔡程昱自己已经压不住魅魔本性了，高天鹤天天给他补屏蔽符，星元撕了他那符咒第一次真实彻底的喂养他，体内的小怪物在星元的压迫下终于安稳，他含着星元炽热的元精窝在他怀里安睡。  
有了星元让他好受很多，星元天天抱着电脑跟着他，他去排练星元就在旁边写论文，他回学校上课星元就蹭他的课写论文，他回龚子棋别墅星元也乐呵呵的跟回去。  
方书剑过来的时候他已经蹭着龚子棋的原型射了三次，星元都搂不住他干脆就放他枕着龚子棋的肚子，他小口吮吸着龚子棋，后面被星元干的一片泥泞。  
“吃饱了还要吃学校门口的油爆虾，不怪你胖。”方书剑扒了个虾喂给他，看他气鼓鼓的脸又亲了亲“哥哥啊。”  
期间马佳来了几回，主要是工作和找龚子棋打球，蔡程昱自己跑过来凑热闹，打完球的马佳看着小孩在那眼睛闪光的看他，终于还是没忍住亲上去，把他柔嫩的唇含在自己嘴里。亲完蔡程昱才一蹦三尺高的离开，嘴里喊着星元星元！佳哥找死来了！  
李向哲笑的让龚子棋揍了，马佳自己也气笑了，两三步把蔡程昱撸回来好一顿揉“亲你没事的。”蔡程昱在他在上海的时候天天去看他，确定他没事后才松了口气。  
魅魔不用十月怀胎，黄子五月份从波士顿飞回来看着小狗崽子笑的差点被马佳崩了。龚子棋搂着他看着黄子变出原型和睁不开眼睛的小狗崽子耍“给我再生一个吧”  
“你让我撸我就生。”他翻过身推着龚子棋让他变回本体。  
END

蔡程昱是混血魅魔，他和龚子棋算的上一起长大，他成年的时候没有其他的魅魔教导只有本能，和龚子棋一开始全是彻底兄弟情，自家兄弟快饿死了还那么傻逼，你又不能真让他饿死那种。龚子棋休学之前找过方书剑，毕竟整个学校就方书剑一个混血精灵不会被魅魔吸死，但是精灵实际上不是很喜欢没有爱的欲，但是这个魅魔是真的啥都不会，真的差点饿死，方书剑也只能去当饭票。他们录节目的时候蔡程昱因为血统诅咒爱上了马佳，不过他不懂，马佳也不会跟他说，他觉得魅魔这种无知无觉的状态挺好的。马佳无法喂养他他自然是要吃龚子棋和方书剑的，精灵看出来马佳和蔡程昱之间的事情就开始躲着蔡蔡。魅魔本性贪婪，星元第一次亲吻他实际上有魅魔诱惑的原因，他可以抵抗，但是没有。星元是唯一一个被魅魔诱惑的。黄子不清楚魅魔的具体事，总围着他转，喂了蔡蔡后才发现自己可能是无意识被魅魔诱惑了，他就毫无负担的回了波士顿。  
龚子棋听说他怀孕的时候就明白蔡蔡喜欢上了谁，因为魅魔不是喜欢上谁是不可能怀孕的，毕竟所有风月事对他们来讲都不过是进食。他想让蔡蔡留着孩子是希望打破他的无知无觉，马佳听到他说想打掉预感龚子棋无法打破蔡程昱，也明白在血统外蔡蔡的心动对他来讲毫无影响。方方见到蔡蔡的时候已经知道孩子不是自己的了，他终究还是希望爱和欲能统一，却没办法在蔡蔡身上看到希望。蔡蔡接到黄子电话开心是因为孩子是黄子的，他在没有任何外界条件下第一次心动是因为黄子。他总说想撸龚子棋也是因为黄子本体是条大金毛，和狼很相似。  
星元其实在节目结束后已经脱离了魅魔的诱惑，又因为他怀孕的不稳定性自己回来了。  
最后蔡蔡跟龚子棋说的话证明他确实不再是无知无觉，但是能给出的感情也就这么多了。

走岔路的ALL昱  
龚子棋搞他永远都是凶狠粗暴的，会用两根手指直接撑开他的后穴扩张，会压着他的脖子直上直下的艹他。方书剑就不会，方书剑喜欢慢慢玩他，他经常早上在他身体里塞点小玩应，不过分，只是让蔡程昱一整天都得夹紧屁股生怕里面的东西掉出来，晚上的时候他才会吻遍蔡程昱全身最后温柔的进去他，通常情况下，那个小玩应不会被拿出来。  
但是马佳不同，马佳是最不同的，马佳喜欢教导他，教导他如何用手指给自己扩张，如何将身体里的串珠一颗颗排出来，教导他如何不要脸的掰开自己的屁股坐在男人身上晃。就算他身经百战，面对第一次开荤直接往里头捅的黄子，还是会疼的一哆嗦。  
他过生日的时候没人过来，大声给他买了个蛋糕，十二岁的蜡烛和几张营业照片是他和工作人员一起选的。  
再怎么耍宝，十二点一过他也是二十一岁的人。  
二十一岁可以干什么呐？可以喝酒，可以做爱，可以自己一个人过生日。  
他只穿着那件荷叶边的白衬衫岔开腿给马佳拍了张照片。在梅溪湖分开前天马佳把他玩的起不来床，害得他毕业照都没照上。那天最开始马佳就有点不对劲，藤条的椅子垫上软布，他分开腿挂在扶手上，红绳从脚踝开始绑缚，小腿彻底动不了，他靠着一个软垫把仍然紧闭的穴口露在外面，马佳抽着烟慢悠悠的把一块冰塞进去，手指跟着将这块冰按在他前列腺，被阴茎环束缚的前面抽跳一下，这就是开始。  
然后是更多的冰块，在他冻的打哆嗦的时候马佳会吻住他的穴口用舌头搅出那块冰去喝威士忌。接着是姜块，如果不是口交器他怀疑他会喊破嗓子，过于热烈的刺激，然而穴道越是挤压刺激就越强烈。  
终于马佳站起来，压着他的头给他口交。  
龚子棋进屋的时候看到的就是这个画面，马佳似乎索然无味的享受着他的口唇。他顺着红肿的穴口摸进去，里面热的不正常，那块小小的姜被他夹了出来。  
酷。这是龚子棋对于这件事的评价。  
他解下裤子去享用这个穴，蔡程昱仿佛已经不是个人，只是供他们玩乐的工具。他的喉咙挤压着马佳的性器感到异常放松。  
马佳终于把阴茎环给他卸下来的时候，他只能瘫软在龚子棋怀里随着他用手指搅弄拉扯穴口。马佳压迫他把腿分的更开，然后插了进来，在龚子棋顺着缝隙进来后他终于在哪天射出来了第一次。  
最后他们用红酒塞堵住他合不上的穴把他用被单抱着塞进星元怀里。  
他慢悠悠的沾着润滑剂揉弄穴口，一会儿龚子棋就会过来，而马佳可以看着他是怎么被人艹哭的。  
“蔡阿蔡”他偏过头躲过身后人的吻，一如往常。

蔡程昱摸过来找龚子棋的时候他不在，屋子里只有马佳。他乖巧的叫了声佳哥然后抱着腿坐在龚子棋床上等人。  
马佳看着小孩夹紧的大腿点上烟“找艹来了？”蔡程昱眼神发飘，想了下才点点头“嗯”马佳坐过来隔着牛仔裤摸他的腿“带什么过来了？要不然佳哥帮你下？可别给咱们程昱憋坏了。”  
佳哥帮他把衣服脱光，后穴里夹着的串珠随着呼吸若隐若现的，马佳把烟按灭就仔细凑过去看，他那处的毛发从第一次被龚子棋剃了后就在没长过，现在半勃的性器下红肿的肉穴里吞吐透明串珠的样应该挺好看。“谁给玩的这么肿？”马佳看着好玩，用拇指把隐露出来的东西往里按，蔡程昱扑腾了两下有点撑不住，拉着马佳的手求饶“佳哥，佳哥不行了。”  
“程昱自己玩成这样？”蔡程昱点点头，马佳笑了下“这可不行，程昱是个坏孩子。”蔡程昱呜呜咽咽的用腿蹭着他。  
“欠教育。”  
龚子棋回来的时候蔡程昱正跪在地上给坐在床上的马佳做深喉，他这方面简直天赋禀议，连咽反应都没有，第一次就能整个吞进龚子棋用喉口挤压，舌头还能贴着阴茎舔。屁股上都是指痕和巴掌印，前面软软的垂着看出来是刚射完。“等不及？”龚子棋摸着他滑腻的后背把吻落在他肩头。  
“没，我看有空，教程昱点东西。”马佳被吸的爽的不行，按着蔡程昱的头开始冲刺，最后掐着他的脸全射在他嘴里，蔡程昱一往头全吞进去，巴巴托着还没彻底射完的阴茎吮吸，最后嘴巴嘟起来配合舌头给了个深吻。  
“学到什么了？学长？”龚子棋把跪在地上的蔡程昱撸上来坐在自己大腿上，“学到好东西了。”  
蔡程昱把腿岔的更开，用手指分开自己的穴让龚子棋看的更清楚。  
然后他喘着，把串珠一颗颗排出来，就像刚刚马佳教导他那样。

蔡程昱一进屋就看到床上摆着的那条红色露背的高开叉旗袍，也不知道方书剑在哪里做的，很和他腰身。  
方书剑拎着一双高跟鞋过来，看到他乖乖的把衣服换好就凑过去亲亲他，然后跪在地上为他穿上那双鞋。蔡程昱吐槽自己站起来都比他高快一头，被方书剑打了下屁股，然后被掺着站到落地镜前，高跟鞋把他脚背绷的笔直，旗袍料子和剪裁都很好，贴着他的身子能看出来他下面什么都没穿。  
其实挺奇怪的，他不是那种清秀的长相，身材更没有一直跳舞的方书剑好。不过他宁可自己穿这身满足小学弟的恶趣味，也不想方书剑再次穿着裙子上他了。  
方书剑掐着他下巴给他涂了个口红“化妆师姐姐不会喜欢我涂这个颜色。”艳的过分，男人没有涂大红色上台的。  
“我喜欢。”方书剑把他推在镜子前撩起旗袍后摆就插了进去。  
对了，刚刚那根口红就是方书剑从他身体里面抠出来的。  
上次他用这根口红把他身上的痣连成线，又在他走之前塞在他身体里让他下次再带过来。  
开始几下方书剑有点急迫，穴肉还没包好他就开始抽插，蔡程昱被他搞的前面有点软，等他跪在镜子前的时候就好了。方书剑在后面碾着他的前列腺慢慢磨，他的前面鼓起来一块把裙子染湿，方书剑尝试再往他身体里塞进更多的手指，第三根的时候他射的一塌糊涂。不应期抽插的快感近乎麻木，他都不知道自己什么时候哭出来的，等意识回魂，方书剑已经开始第二轮了。  
最后他低下头用口唇把方书剑清理干净，如果蹭上的口红不作数的话。  
票被卷在一个透明筒里塞进他体内，龚子棋撑开他红肿的穴替他拿出来，手机里也收到方书剑发给他的图片。  
蔡程昱穿着沾着各种液体的旗袍，分开的大腿上用口红写着操我。  
END  
蔡蔡和龚子棋刚上大学没多久就在一起了，蔡蔡很粘人特别缺爱，身体接触多，龚子棋总逗他这么贪吃，蔡蔡就总被逗的脖子都红了但还是往人家身上蹭。本来没什么，矛盾出在他破音后龚子棋休学，蔡蔡没有安全感，龚子棋工作还忙不可能总顾到他，俩人就吵架，吵完蔡蔡就去练歌，一次两三个小时，直到龚子棋打电话过来跟他道歉。有一次俩人吵到说分手，蔡蔡去练歌正好碰到方方，方方两三个小时后发现自己东西落下就回去，看到蔡蔡在琴房哭，蔡蔡看到他俩人特尴尬，然后方方就提议不舒服就去喝酒吧。结果就出事了，俩人都喝多了，方方把小学长给吃了。蔡蔡回去后失魂落魄的，龚子棋那面还不给他打电话，他特别需要别人的陪伴，他索性彻底跟龚子棋分手。然后下次他特意去诱惑了方方，其实他什么都不会但是方方看着他眼睛红红的就把他压在琴室给上了。他和方方一直保持肉体关系，方方不知道他和龚子棋分手，以为他是出轨偷吃，也没认真。  
后来上节目录样片的时候龚子棋把蔡蔡按在宾馆给上了，他说蔡程昱除非我不喜欢你否则你跑不了，蔡蔡那次特别不舒服，回去的时候有点发烧，就去找方方想要个抱抱，他原来就是觉得方方特别温柔，但是那次方方看到他身上的痕迹非常失望，说他出轨偷吃能不能等身上干净点的，蔡程昱听后就问那你艹不艹吧，结果第二天他真发烧了，自己一个人回学校撑不过就去医院挂水了，医院说他嗓子发炎，他后知后觉的害怕却不知道给谁打电话，那一刻他意识到没人能像他希望的那样爱他，他需要的爱本身就不正常。  
正式录节目的时候马佳看得出来他们玩的特别过分，以为蔡蔡就是那种人，插了一脚。三个人都知道对方，有的时候会一起蔡蔡也不说什么，应该说私下蔡蔡不会跟他们有任何交流。  
马佳最先感觉到不对，但是那个时候旷世之爱已经排练结束了，他每次想跟蔡蔡细说蔡蔡都躲，后来他也不往马佳哪里去。看片会后黄子楞楞的跟他告白，他跟人家睡了几次发现黄子是认真的就怕了，又跑马佳哪里去，马佳是节目结束后才发现黄子躲着蔡蔡，这才想明白怎么回事。他问龚子棋方书剑，蔡程昱到底什么情况，这个时候方书剑才知道当时蔡蔡和龚子棋是分手了。  
星元在回北京之前跟蔡蔡说我永远都会抱住你，方书剑知道情况后逼问蔡蔡，蔡蔡就逃到了北京，可惜他的不安全感永远围绕着他，他从北京回到上海后等着星元放弃他。龚子棋问他他们还有没有可能回到过去，蔡程昱才发现自己已经走的太远。  
最后蔡蔡也没有安全感，没人能够救他。

蜂后

 

蔡程昱整个人都在发热，圆滚滚的肚子顶着他还把胸脯往他嘴里送，龚子棋带点恶意的想他也不怕挤着孩子，不过想想这人刚怀孕就往他床上爬的劲，怕是这点事根本不在他脑子里。  
“佳哥前两天不是刚回来吗？怎么？他没艹你？”他一边往上顶一边问，蔡程昱白了他一眼“他没干死我，你到底行不行，不行我找别人了。”龚子棋被他这句话笑的不行，把他们的蜂后里里外外的操了个遍，等结束的时候龚子棋都觉得自己的小弟弟被淫水给泡大了。  
蔡程昱兜着一屁股精液心满意足的睡着，龚子棋任劳任怨的收拾屋子。  
蔡程昱突变为蜂后的时候刚进军校，少将马佳才从前线回来，训他们比训狗都狠，他们这届对这位少将是又尊敬又从心，黄子被他训的尤其狠，天天嚷嚷自己一技术兵用得着吗？龚子棋是在他们快训完的时候回来的，他那时候是马佳副手，马佳回来了他还得在前线打扫战场。等回来后马佳就跟他嘚瑟他带的这一届苗子都特好，尤其小队长蔡程昱，龚子棋扫了眼排头被晒的发红发亮的馒头觉得能力不知道，看起来倒是挺好吃的。  
怎么说他就拿了预言家牌呐，当天晚上蔡程昱就突变成了蜂后，马佳半夜被总司令部的人叫起来给他开了苞。就此开启了一段白天给人家当老师晚上给人家当老公的日子，龚子棋瞄见过几回，他俩不避人，也没啥可避的，蜂后本来就应该拥有五六个工蜂，马佳学么找别人还不如自己家兄弟。果然他一个月后回前线的当晚，蔡程昱就过来爬龚子棋床，龚子棋不像马佳处处惯着他，经常随自己性子玩，有一次方书剑来给他交报告的时候他正让蔡程昱跪在地上给自己口，方书剑看着自己的小队长被上校随意的捏扁搓圆胯下二两肉立刻有了反应，屋子里三个人眼神一交会就都懂了，蔡程昱摇着屁股一边吞方书剑那玩应，一边给龚子棋看自己怎么吞精，最后俩人一起上了他给这位开了双龙的苞。  
蔡程昱体内的生殖口龚子棋没少进去，那小口又热又软戳起来像颗熟烂的蜜桃，龚子棋就喜欢把那口磨的直流水再戳进去，这时候蔡程昱基本上已经没有什么人类的意识了，只有蜂后的生殖本能，龚子棋觉得好玩录下来过，看了一次就被蔡程昱恼羞成怒的删掉了。  
END


End file.
